


Mischief  Not Managed.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Dancing, Gen, Halloween, Humour, Marauders era, Tricks, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: It is Halloween at Hogwarts.  There is something spooky going on with the Marauders, they try to blame Severus Snape.





	Mischief  Not Managed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a challenge issued on the Mischief In Progress Group on Facebook. Write a Spooky Story for Halloween..

Mischief Not Managed.

 

James Potter squinted through his spectacle lenses. He rubbed at his eyes and peered closer at the dark pool of liquid sitting atop his desk. Students around him were still chattering about the Halloween dance taking place later that evening. He already had his date, Evans was going with him. As he leaned in closer to inspect the pool a fist shot out of the liquid and punched him square between the eyes. Tears streamed down his face as his glasses sat askew as he let loose a moan of pain . He glanced at his desk to find it clean and the mark had gone.

“Something wrong?” Remus asked, sliding into the vacant seat next to his best friend . James thought for a moment then nasally announced, “nudding, daanged da dose,” he pointed to the desk.

“You need to clean up,” Remus suggested as he handed James a hanky, “a little blood there mate.” 

James frowned, he glanced around the classroom and squinted over to the Slytherins, shook his head. Snivelous, Was still in the hospital wing, so whatever had happened was not down to him.

 

At the end of class, Peter had been heading out of the Transfiguration classroom behind his friends when a jinx hit him in the back. He half turned but saw no one behind him. He knew he had been the last student to leave the classroom as he had obtained yet another detention for late homework and a warning to have it on Professor McGonagall’s desk no later than Monday. 

He was laughed at all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The hex had been so far unmovable and it looked more than likely he was to be stuck with the  
Melofors Jinx, for the duration of the Halloween dance. At least with his pumpkin Head he would fit in. His toenails and fingernails had also been jinxed and had grown to nearly a foot in length. He had tried to transfigure into his rat form but it wouldn’t work. He was stuck looking like a Pumpkin Monster for the duration. 

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius Black was fuming, he had argued with most of his friends all evening as someone had Jinxed his new dress robes. Every time he tried to put them on the arms would seal themselves so he could not get his arm in. He had punched out in anger, hitting their dormitory room door and bruised his fist.

“Its that Bastard Snape, he has done this.” He ranted and threw his unusable dress robes to the ground with distaste. He would have to wear his old robes, the ones he had ruined after a punch up with snape the previous year. They had been repaired but did not look anything as good as his latest robes. He had spent all his spare cash on them. He would look like a poor downtrodden wizard. His latest squeeze was not going to wish to be seen with him in his moth eaten robes.

Remus had been recovering from his latest transfiguration as the moon had waned only the previous day. He had learned with regret and disgust how his friends had turned and played a dreadful trick on Severus Snape. He picked up Sirius’s discarded robes and tried them on. To his amazement they fitted.

He transformed the colour and style so Sirius would not suspect anything. He already had had a tongue lashing about the whole affair. In his Wolf form he rarely remembered a thing. He decided to thank the gods for his good fortune in obtaining robes. He was going to sit out the Halloween dance but instead used the robes to go and find the witch he had fancied for a long time. He deserved some fun. He wondered what ghost had been playing tricks on his friends today. He knew it had not been Snape as he had been under sedation when he had gone to apologise. Madam Pomfrey had chased him out.

At the Halloween Dance, Minerva McGonagall, sat back in a chair and enjoyed a glass of wine as the students danced around the Great Hall. She had seen James bruised nose, Sirius wearing his dilapidated robes, Peter with his Pumpkinhead and long nails. She smirked and lifted her eyebrows as she watched Remus Lupin dance with the Bones girl. They made a nice couple. She was glad that the young man was having some fun at least.

She had overheard the students who had nicknamed themselves the Marauders arguing. She finished her wine and made her excuses. She was grateful it was not her turn to babysit students tonight. She hastened away and retreated to the Hospital Wing to speak with her friend the Matron.

Poppy Pomfrey met her at the Hospital wing door, she had her arms folded and a pursed look on her face. 

“Minerva, you cat, what have you been up too? Don’t tell me it has been the Fairies or the Kelpies up to no good, I get the feeling that a specific Tabby cat has been up to high jinx this Halloween?”

“Get that Fire whisky out of your cabinet next to your desk and perhaps I will reveal all.” She smirked and winked, as Poppy led the way to her private office.

 

END

 

Happy Halloween!


End file.
